Revolver Ocelot
Revolver Ocelot, real name Adamska (Russian: Адамска), and also known as ADAM, Shalashaska (Russian: Шалашаска), or simply Ocelot (Russian: Оцелот), was a former FOXHOUND operative and an agent of the Patriots. A master of interrogation and a formidable gunfighter who was often referred to as a "ricochet genius," Ocelot is best known as the man who was personally acquainted with all four members of the Snake family: serving as the right-hand man for both Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, maintaining a friendly rivalry with Big Boss, and being a nemesis to Solid Snake. Ocelot specialized in infiltrations of a different nature than Solid Snake and Big Boss, often acting as a double agent, or even a triple agent, serving multiple interests in the same situation. Ocelot was often known for his affinity for Spaghetti Westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. Ocelot's weapon of choice was the Colt Single Action Army Revolver, which he described as "the greatest handgun ever made." Biography Early life and career Ocelot was born during the Allied invasion of Normandy, France, on June 6, 1944 as Adamska, the son of The Boss (The Joy) and The Sorrow. The Joy was wounded during childbirth in the middle of the battlefield, forcing her to give birth via cesarean section and the resulting operation gave her a snake-shaped scar on her torso. Shortly after birth, Adamska was taken from his parents by agents of the Philosophers. Adamska (under the codename ADAM) briefly worked for the NSA as a codebreaker, but he and another colleague defected to the Soviet Union in September 1960. There, he served under Colonel Volgin's command of GRU, while secretly a sleeper agent of both the KGB and the CIA (proxy organizations of the Russian and American branches of the Philosophers, respectively). Because of his heritage, he was given preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz GRU agent and was even promoted to Major of his own personal unit. In 1962, The Boss assassinated The Sorrow because of the Philosophers' threat that Ocelot (their son) would die if both survived, ensuring that only one of them would return home alive.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Ocelot is indirectly mentioned in one of EVA's tape recordings to Big Boss, regarding the reasons for The Sorrow's assassination by The Boss. In August 1964, Ocelot traveled to Rassvet, Tselinoyarsk, with the Ocelot Unit, in order to capture Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov for the GRU. He ambushed the KGB operatives stationed in the area and killed them, although he implied that he did not like having to do so, as they were comrades.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Ocelot: I can't say it feels good to kill a comrade, even if it is for GRU. Surrounding them with the Ocelot Unit after realizing that Naked Snake, the man leading Sokolov out was not The Boss, he attempted to kill Snake by using a Middle Eastern technique that involved ejecting the first bullet by hand, but his gun jammed at the last moment, resulting in Ocelot and his entire unit being defeated. Snake then suggested that Ocelot should use revolvers, due to his fighting style, before the latter passed out. After regaining consciousness, he boarded Volgin's Hind A while they were airlifting the Shagohod prototype to Groznyj Grad. Having received two Davy Crocketts from The Boss when she defected, Volgin decided to test one on Sokolov's research facility, while Ocelot attempted to stop him. Unable to convince Volgin, Ocelot could only watch in horror as the colonel launched the miniature warhead and destroyed the facility in a nuclear explosion. One week later, Ocelot was ordered by the CIA to aid Snake in his mission to destroy the Cobra Unit and the Shagohod, and to kill The Boss, while also retrieving the Philosophers' Legacy for the American branch of the Philosophers. However, before Ocelot could meet up with Snake, a Chinese spy posing as EVA, pretended to help Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to take the Philosophers' Legacy herself for the Philosophers in China. Ocelot decided to keep his identity as ADAM a secret and aided Snake covertly. Throughout the mission, Ocelot and Snake shared a mutual rivalry and fought on several occasions. On the first occasion, after Snake again neutralized his unit at Rassvet, Ocelot attempted to lure Snake over to the area where he had captured EVA, and revealed that, following Snake's earlier advice, he had switched to using the a Single Action Army revolver, and then attempted to shoot Snake. However, he failed to realize that he had wasted all of his shots due to the SAA carrying less bullets than the Makarov, and EVA escaped in the process, after which Snake explained Ocelot's folly. Snake allowed a humiliated Ocelot to escape, allegedly because he was "still young," although it was actually because he had taken a liking to him. Ocelot later re-encountered Snake at the Bolshaya Past crevice, where they had a gun duel. However, it was interrupted with The Pain's hornets scouting ahead, forcing him to flee. Afterwards, he tried to play "russian roulette" with Sokolov in order to intimidate him before The Boss ended up stopping him. She also scolded Ocelot for his earlier actions at Bolshaya Past, breaking his SAA in the process. After Volgin's forces managed to track down and capture Granin under accusations of being a spy, he also discovered that Volgin ended up killing Granin while torturing him inside of a drum can before he could reveal whether or not he was a spy. Ocelot later scolded Volgin about his practices, as well as his nuking the Sokolov Research Facility, with Volgin rebutting him due to being in command of Groznyj Grad, as well as feeling that it is his duty that he has to root out spies within the Soviet Union before it collapses. When Tatyana arrives, he smells her "perfume" (actually gasoline), and initially suspects her of being the KGB spy, but stops and instead comments on her "boots" (which were her biking boots instead of her officer boots). Ocelot later witnessed Colonel Volgin's brutal torture of Naked Snake after he was captured while infiltrating Groznyj Grad. Though Ocelot was initially opposed to the practice, he later praised the effectiveness of torture, calling it "the ultimate form of expression." He also attempted to expose Tatyana's true affilation after she prevented The Boss from gouging Naked Snake's eyes out, and tried to do Russian roulette on her. However, Naked Snake got in the way, resulting in the loss of his eye in the process. He also placed a tracer in Snake's wounds, in case he escaped. Ocelot later hunted down Snake in the sewers, and was about to shoot Snake with the bullet from their first meeting, but Snake jumped off the cliff. Ocelot later trapped Snake with Volgin in the main hangar, explained how he realized Tatyana was the spy, and also expressed wanting to settle the score with Snake, but was stopped by Volgin. During the fight between Snake and Colonel Volgin, Ocelot was ordered to shoot Snake. However, Ocelot refused, instead throwing items down to Snake to use against Volgin. This alluded to Ocelot's admiration for Naked Snake, although he explained that he did it because he had made a promise to The Boss. Afterwards, Volgin ordered Ocelot to locate the bombs that were detected in the Hangar. Ocelot later attempted to chase EVA and Snake down, and was also briefly saved by Naked Snake from falling debris. Ocelot later fought Snake in the WIG and then decided to settle on a brief duel of quick draw. After the mission's success, the Chief Director of the KGB contacted Ocelot, where the latter mentioned that "Khrushchev is finished," and that the KGB's time had finally arrived. Shortly thereafter, Ocelot secretly made a call to the DCI. Their conversation revealed that the CIA had only acquired half of the Legacy, and it was assumed that the KGB possessed the other half. He also submitted some blueprints of a potential future weapon for the United States. Due to his earlier witnessing of torture at the hands of Naked Snake, Ocelot began to research it after Operation Snake Eater, eventually becoming an expert in the field. At some later point, Ocelot eventually recovered the other half of the Legacy but kept it for himself. In 1970, Ocelot became dissatisfied with the American Philosophers' bickering, which had pitted the CIA against the Pentagon for control of the Philosophers' Legacy. Because of this, Ocelot took advantage of the internal sitation while a takeover on the San Hieronymo Peninsula took place. After Big Boss (Naked Snake) foiled Gene's plan to have a nuclear missile hit Langley and the Pentagon, Ocelot secured the other half of the Legacy and (under the partnership of an unknown conspirator) assassinated the DCI in a manner that was indistinguishable from suicide, hoping to free the country from the Philosophers and attain the entire Legacy (as well, as the complete list with the identities of the Philosopher members). Ocelot planned to break his ties with his benefactor, until the mysterious man revealed battle data on the Perfect Soldier Project and introduced the concept of "genomes" to him. Ocelot, intrigued, then agreed to join him in the formation of "the Patriots." However, he only did this under the condition that Big Boss be allowed to join them as well. Les Enfants Terribles Ocelot's request was granted when Zero recruited Big Boss, along with Sigint, Para-Medic, and EVA, to found their new organization. The Patriots' dream was to shape the world into one which The Boss had envisioned, one which would once more be "whole" again. However, Zero's interpretation of her will greatly differed from that of Big Boss, which would eventually lead to their fall out. Big Boss had been raised to a being of Christ-like reverence, but he resented being treated as a puppet for the Patriots' goals. Unbeknownst to Big Boss, Para-Medic (Dr. Clark) had retrieved a sample of his DNA while he had been in a coma, and the Patriots began work on developing a clone in order to keep their "messiah" alive. In 1972, EVA agreed to serve as the surrogate mother for Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. However, Big Boss did not agree to this plan, after finding out this information for himself, and left the group to form his own mercenary army, in opposition to Zero and his Patriots. Later career Ocelot continued his life as a spy and agent for the newly formed Patriots (although he secretly resented its new policies). While in the Spetsnaz GRU, he participated in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. It was during this time that he became infamous amongst the mujahideen as a sadist, for which they named him "Shalashaska." At some point, he also ended up working in the Soviet Union's concentration camps as a special torture advisor, and was known to have utilized the Lubyanka prison underneath the KGB headquarters as his training for interrogating his victims.Naomi mentions this in a Codec call during the battle with Ocelot. Sometime during Ocelot's career in the Soviet military, he met Sergei Gurlukovich, a fellow member of the Spetsnaz GRU. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Ocelot left Spetsnaz. Although he claimed to share Gurlukovich's beliefs in restoring Russia to her former glory, he secretly held no interest in the matter. Ocelot's official file mentioned that after the fall of the Soviet Union, he joined the OMON (Special Purpose Police Squad) and the Russian Tax Police's elite SWAT team. Afterward he joined the SVR (a successor agency of the KGB). Ocelot eventually became dissatisfied with the agency's rigid system and left Russia. However, this account is considered to be false.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). "Revolver Ocelot" During the 1990s, he pursued mercenary work, cutting a swath through the world's hot spots as a spy and mercenary up until the early 2000s. After Solid Snake foiled Big Boss's attempted coups d'état in Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land, Zero put Big Boss in a nanomachine-induced coma to preserve the Patriots's messiah. This infuriated Ocelot and EVA, and as a result they both left the Patriots, though Ocelot did so in secret, in order to still operate as a spy and maintain their trust. EVA and Ocelot formed a plan to recover Big Boss's body from the clutches of Zero (a plan which wouldn't be fully realized until 2014). In the early 2000s, Ocelot discovered that FOXHOUND was being commanded by Liquid Snake (one of Big Boss's sons) and joined the unit, becoming the unit's interrogation expert. Having held Big Boss in such high regard in his earlier years, he was more than willing to fight under one of his sons.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary.html Sometime in 2003, EVA and Ocelot became allies of Naomi Hunter, who had her adoptive brother Gray Fox, kill FOXHOUND's medical chief, Dr. Clark (Para-Medic). In 2005, Revolver Ocelot (while secretly working as an agent for U.S. President George Sears) incited Liquid Snake into bringing about an insurrection on Shadow Moses Island, along with the other serving members of FOXHOUND and the Next-Generation Special Forces. In addition, Ocelot used his influence to gain the support of his old comrade, Sergei Gurlukovich, who provided military hardware to the group, now calling themselves the Sons of Big Boss. During this time, Ocelot secretly provided Sears with information regarding the revolt. Early in the insurrection, Ocelot tortured ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker then killed DARPA Chief Donald Anderson (a.k.a. Sigint) during a supposedly botched torture session. By doing so, he intentionally deprived Liquid of the necessary launch codes for Metal Gear REX, though the real reason was that Anderson recognized Ocelot as not truly working for the terrorists. Since Anderson was still in league with Zero, and fearing that his cover would be blown, Ocelot killed him. Revolver Ocelot later challenged Solid Snake, who had been sent to Shadow Moses to eliminate the terrorist threat, to a gunfight. But midway through the duel, his right hand was cut off by the Cyborg Ninja, and he was forced to flee, taking the amputated hand with him. Ocelot later vowed to kill Solid Snake during a conversation with Vulcan Raven and Liquid Snake, as well as expressed irritation at Raven reminding him of his loss of his hand and remarking him as "General Ivan." Later, Ocelot interrogated a now-captured Snake, electrocuting him via his torture device, with orders from Liquid to not kill Snake as he had done to the DARPA chief. During the torture, he also decided to have Snake play a little "game" during the torture sessions to see whether Snake could withstand the torture or submit, stating that if he submitted, Snake would be spared, but he would torture and kill Meryl as a result. During the interrogation, he revealed his experience as a soldier as well as his allegiance to Sergei Gurlukovich and the true motive behind his actions: to create a world of strife in order to allow people to express their true feelings, as the current world has put humanity in a position where they cannot express these kinds of feelings.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998) Revolver Ocelot: You're a soldier. You should understand. You and I can't continue to live in a world like this. We need tension...conflict. The world today has become too soft. We're living in an age where true feelings are suppressed. So we're going to shake things up a bit. We'll create a world dripping with tension... ...a world filled with greed and suspicion, bravery and cowardice. You want the same thing that we do. Liquid Snake is the one. He is an incredible man. He is the man who can really make it happen. Ocelot, presumably anticipating that Snake would escape from the medical room, also planted a Timer Bomb within the same container as Snake's equipment, which Snake narrowly managed to dispose of upon discovering it. Revolver Ocelot was later present with Liquid when deciding which to make REX's target, learning more of Liquid's plans about Outer Heaven, as well as wondering whether to keep Meryl as bait for Snake. When asked by Liquid about the detonation keys, Ocelot claimed that Snake didn't carry any keys. He later shot the PAL key out of Snake's hand, apparently sensing that Snake was nearby. Ocelot's true goal was realized when he retrieved REX's test data from Snake, as per the President's orders, without handing it over to Liquid. Towards the end of the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot discussed plans with Liquid concerning an alliance with Gurlukovich's mercenary forces, though this never came to be due to REX’s destruction at the hands of Solid Snake, Gray Fox, and Hal Emmerich. While Solid Snake defeated Metal Gear REX and Liquid, Ocelot took the REX data with him and escaped Shadow Moses, and later delivered it to President George Sears along with reporting the events that transpired. Post-Shadow Moses After the incident, Revolver Ocelot (under Sears' orders) placed "the woman" under surveillance,Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Revolver Ocelot: What should I do about the woman? Yes sir Solidus. I'll keep her under surveillance. It is assumed that the woman Ocelot was referring to is either Meryl Silverburgh or Naomi Hunter, the former due to the above dialogue only appearing in the "Meryl" ending of Metal Gear Solid. However, in the remake Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, Ocelot's dialogue appears in the alternate "Otacon" ending, in which Meryl does not survive. sold REX's test data to many nations via the black market (earning enough money for him to "buy a decent-sized country" in the process), and broke Naomi Hunter out of prison. At some point, he had his right arm replaced with Liquid Snake's arm. At some point, Ocelot was also ordered by the Patriots to run five of their major PMCs. It was also suspected that he aided Solidus Snake in going into hiding after the Patriots removed him from power as well as made plans to kill him off. In 2007, the Patriots ordered Revolver Ocelot to steal the U.S. Marines' Metal Gear RAY, which was seen as a threat to the development of the Navy's Arsenal Gear, and planned to mass-produce a redesigned model in order to protect it instead. On August 8th 2007, with the help of Sergei Gurlukovich and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, Ocelot infiltrated the tanker in which RAY was being transported and stole it (or, in his words, "took RAY back"), sinking the tanker in the process. He also betrayed Gurlukovich, and left both him and Marine Commandant Scott Dolph for dead. The Patriots then continued with their plan (unaware that Ocelot still intended on betraying them), sinking a real oil tanker at the same spot, and constructing the Big Shell. All that was left to do was to manipulate Solidus Snake into the Patriots' trap. In addition, when reporting to the Patriots (namely someone identified as the President) about the success of his mission, he also promises to meet up with his contact at a pre-arranged location.'Ocelot:' ...Yes, at the location we discussed… On April 2009, Revolver Ocelot then met up with Solidus and the two formed the Sons of Liberty comprised of the remaining members of Dead Cell and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, plotting to take over the Big Shell, which secretly housed Arsenal Gear. Solidus planned to eliminate the Patriots, completely unaware that his partner in the plan was one of them. He also attempted to eavesdrop on Ames and a disguised Raiden, but his attempt was thwarted when they went into Codec nanocommunication mode, to his annoyance. After Fatman was killed after attempting to blow up the Big Shell, Revolver Ocelot reported to Solidus Snake the possibility that Fatman was actually planted by the Patriots, gave the damage report for Shell 2, had planted the Semtex around the Shell connecting bridge, and got Emma to explain things relating to Arsenal Gear via truth serum. He also began feeling that his transplanted arm was beginning to try to take control again, and resorted to hypodermic injections to keep it at bay. He also had sore relations with Olga Gurlukovich, the new leader of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, due to her belief that Ocelot abandoned her father when he was killed. Revolver Ocelot also encountered Raiden (an unknowing agent of the Patriots) prior to the death of Secret Service agent Richard Ames, and again, when he later assassinated U.S. President James Johnson. At the end of Raiden's mission, Ocelot revealed that all the events that had unfolded were scripted by the Patriots and that Solidus Snake and Raiden were merely pawns and had been part of a huge test scenario for one of the Patriots's new AIs; the only part that was unscripted was the appearance of Solid Snake. Solid Snake's appearance was actually engineered by Liquid Snake. Through the transplanted arm, Liquid's "spirit" periodically possessed Ocelot's body with the goal of disrupting Ocelot's plan. At the climax of the Big Shell Incident, Liquid once again took control of Ocelot, crashing Arsenal Gear into Manhattan and escaping with Metal Gear RAY. Afterwards he headed off to take down the Patriots, although Snake theorized that the Patriots may have given Ocelot a bogus location to begin with. After the Big Shell Incident, Ocelot replaced Liquid's arm with a cybernetic one, namely with the intention of restoring balance to his mind.''Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). "Liquid Ocelot" By 2014, Revolver Ocelot's personality had merged with Liquid Snake's "spirit," thus creating the new entity of Liquid Ocelot. However, the truth was that Ocelot used a combination of nanomachines and hypnotherapy to become "Liquid's doppelgänger" in order to trick the Patriots. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot was the CEO of the ultimate mercenary company and the benefactor of an all female mercenary group, the Beauty and the Beast Unit, whose sole intent was to kill Solid Snake. Using Solidus Snake's DNA to enter the Patriots's AI network, Liquid Ocelot succeeded in taking over the system and used it to disable every gun and weapon in the world. After recovering the rail gun from the remains of Metal Gear REX on Shadow Moses Island, Liquid Ocelot used Metal Gear RAY against Metal Gear REX, being piloted by Old Snake. After REX and RAY were disabled, Liquid Ocelot retreated to an Arsenal Gear-class battleship stolen from the Patriots that he turned into his main base and outfitted with REX's railgun. He then planned to use the rail gun's nuclear warhead to destroy the Patriots's orbital core AI, JD, so he could allegedly replace it with GW and control the Patriots. His battleship would be chased by the re-commisioned USS Missouri. After Snake and Otacon uploaded the FOXALIVE computer worm into GW, Liquid Ocelot's forces were defeated, though that had been part of his plan all along. While pleased at his apparent success, Liquid felt that he still had a score to settle with his brother, and dragged Snake's unconscious body to the top of Haven. There, Liquid and Snake fought one last time. Revolver Ocelot's personality slowly began to resurface as the fight progressed, using his signature hand gestures and moves that he remembered from his fight with Big Boss back in 1964. After his defeat, believing that he has succeeded in his plans, Liquid Ocelot predicted that, with the Patriots gone, the world would descend into chaos, thus his goal (fulfilling Big Boss "Outer Heaven") is complete. His last words to Snake, now with the Liquid persona fully gone, were: "I am Liquid's doppelganger and you are his..." and "You're pretty good," the same phrase Revolver Ocelot said to Solid Snake in 2005 and the same phrase Big Boss said to Ocelot in 1964. Immediately afterwards, Ocelot's life was subsequently claimed by the new FOXDIE virus, designed by the Patriots to kill EVA, Liquid Ocelot, and Big Boss. Little did Liquid realize, however, that Sunny modified FOXALIVE to prevent the total collapse of civilization he had predicted, as Otacon explained soon after the fight it over. However, despite this, his plan did nonetheless leave many countries bankrupt from their use of PMCs and in a huge debt over their use of them, to which not even passing laws for regulating the use of PMCs would be enough in regards to paying it off.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Drebin: The White House might've lost its taste for unilateralism... Started to rebuild. But there's a lot of failed states out there that went bankrupt from their PMC habits... And they owe a shit load of money. Now only question is... Who's gonna pick up the tab? I'm sure these new governments will try and keep it under control with PMC corporate reform laws... But it ain't gonna be good enough. They're all sunk up to their eyeballs in the war economy. Might not be a New World Order... But the old order under the war economy's gone for good. I'm guessin' the UN is gonna be more important than ever, what with multilateralism and all. A certain President said it best back during the Cold War... For in the development of this organization rests the only true alternative to war. Then again, the UN itself's just an old 20th-century relic. And if you think about it... When you look at its history... It ain't that different from the Patriots. Personality and traits Liquid Snake suspected that part of the reason Ocelot liked revolvers was due to his sadistic nature: the ammunition's slow velocity allows it to be imbedded in the body, which requires a long time for the body to heal, if the resulting wound could even heal at all.Liquid Snake, while disguised as Master Miller, theorizes this to Solid Snake in an optional Codec conversation, during the latter's fight with Ocelot. While discussing his transplanted arm with Solidus, the surgery of which was performed in Lyon, Ocelot mentioned that he "never trusts a Frenchman." Ironically, Ocelot was born in Normandy, France, and his preferred method of torture (electrocution) was developed by the French military during the Indochina War, and then used during the Algerian War. It was nicknamed "La Gégène," an abbreviation of Génératrice, which means "Generator." Trivia *During Naked Snake's missions in 1964, there were a few allusions to Ocelot's American origins: his namesake, as Para-Medic pointed out, is a species of wildcat that lives on the American continent; and Ocelot's real name (Adamska) is the Russian form of "Adam," the agent whom Naked Snake was originally supposed to contact at Rassvet. *After his gun duel with Naked Snake, Ocelot exclaimed, "You were lucky! We'll meet again!" He later uttered the same words toward Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident. *EVA informed Naked Snake that Colonel Volgin had raised Ocelot within GRU shortly after he was abducted by the Philosophers, despite it being at odds with his employment for the NSA and subsequent defection. *During his torture of Solid Snake in 2005, Ocelot mentioned that, along with Afghanistan, he had participated in wars in Eritrea, Mozambique, and Chad. *Although Gray Fox only cut off Ocelot's right hand, Ocelot later had his entire arm replaced. *In 2009, Ocelot took a hypodermic injection to supposedly prevent Liquid Snake's arm from exerting control over him. During this occasion, his heart seemingly gave two heartbeats, as heard by Raiden, using a directional microphone. *In 2009, he officially endorsed the S3 Plan when exposing his allegiance to the Patriots, which also included Sunny being held hostage to force Olga into participating. Ocelot himself was in a similar position to Sunny approximately 47 years prior. Unconfirmed history During his time in the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan, Ocelot was caught in a helicopter crash when his helicopter was shot down by Afghan guerrillas, and he still carries the wound that was inflicted in that skirmish. He also worked alongside Big Boss, while the latter was running his mercenary business in Africa. Ocelot may have received the FOXDIE vaccination.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid'' The original appearance of in Metal Gear Solid was inspired by Western film actor Lee Van Cleef. Requiring a character who could speak about Russia within the main story, director Hideo Kojima made Ocelot of Russian descent."Hideo Kojima: Game Guru, Movie Maniac," by Steven Kent, Gamers Today (1999). His codename was originally to have been Lynx, though director Hideo Kojima disliked the sound of it and decided to change it to Ocelot. Ocelot's nickname of is a mistransliteration of Sharashka. The Nintendo GameCube remake, Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, portrayed Ocelot as being right-handed, as he was able to show off with his gun with his right hand, but after it was cut off by Gray Fox, he attempted to do the same with his left in one scene and subsequently dropped his gun. However, he later managed to shoot the PAL Key right out of Snake's hand without harming Snake or damaging the key. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater later shows that Ocelot was equally proficient with both hands and he also used his left hand throughout Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. In the post-credits conversation with Solidus Snake, Ocelot claims that he survived due to the FOXDIE vaccine, in The Twin Snakes. However, the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database states that it is unknown whether a vaccine even existed. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' According to an interview with Yoji Shinkawa, Ocelot's arm was originally going to be mechanical as a result of Gray Fox amputating it. However, Liquid Snake was well received by fans, so they decided to change it to Ocelot receiving an arm transplant with Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2 as the donor instead.Yoji Shinkawa interview by Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2002). In the aftermath of the 2007 Tanker Incident, Ocelot referred to his contact as "Mr. President." The game script, included in the Document of Metal Gear Solid 2, stated that this person was Solidus. However, this is later contradicted by Otacon, who claims that it could not have been Solidus as he was underground at that time, so the only group he could have been working for was the Patriots. It is unclear whether Ocelot is directly speaking to James Johnson, the president at the time. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' The defection of NSA codebreakers ADAM and EVA is based on a real life incident in September 1960. Although both Ocelot and Raikov have the rank of Major in Snake Eater, they wear different insignia. The correct insignia, featuring two lines along the shoulder strap with a single middle size star, is worn by Raikov. The insignia worn by Ocelot, featuring one line along the shoulder strap with three small size stars in a triangle, and a fourth past the top point of the triangle, is that of a Soviet Captain. Similarly, both insignia have the wrong color (like all officer insignia in the game): in the game officer shoulder straps are a branch color and the straps are gold, like soldiers and sergeant parade shoulder straps; in real life lines along the shoulder strap (one for junior officers, two for senior officers) are a branch color, and an officer's shoulder strap itself has a uniform color for everyday uniform, which is gold on parade uniforms. Ocelot's trademark gesture, where he points two fingers as if a gun, was ad-libbed by Kanazawa Tarou, Ocelot's motion capture actor.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary1.html The scene where EVA escapes from Ocelot's grip was originally intended to be much longer: EVA jumps down from the platform after kicking Ocelot, and Ocelot jumps down after her. Ocelot grabs her just as she boards her motorcycle, causing Snake to hesitate in pulling the trigger, as he'd risk hitting EVA if he attempted to shoot Ocelot. EVA then hits the accelerator hard and raises it in a similar fashion to a horse and attempts to hit Ocelot with the raised front wheel. Ocelot is hit, but won't let go, with EVA attempting to stand on the raised tire with the struggle continuing. This ultimately was cut from the final version, and was instead replaced with Ocelot falling off the platform after being kicked by EVA.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary2.html ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' Some fans had previously speculated that Ocelot was the "deviously cunning strategist" who had planned The Boss's death, whom Gene mentions to Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. This was contributed, in part, by the game's reuse of artwork, which originally depicted Ocelot, though it was obscured by shadow to make it virtually unrecognizable. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker later revealed that Hot Coldman was the man in question. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' In the English release of Guns of the Patriots, Patric Zimmerman (Revolver Ocelot's English voice actor in Metal Gear Solid and Sons of Liberty) voiced Liquid Ocelot. However, the casting for the Japanese release occurred differently due to the death of Kōji Totani (Revolver Ocelot's Japanese voice actor in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2) in 2006. Banjo Ginga (Liquid Snake's Japanese voice actor in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2) was therefore cast to voice Liquid Ocelot. Banjo Ginga also voiced Zero in Snake Eater and Portable Ops, the man whom Ocelot would rebel against. Ocelot's codename of ADAM was originally intended to be reused for a character in Metal Gear Solid 4, described as a handsome Russian soldier. However, he was cut out of the game early in development along with Snake-man. Although Old Snake comes into close proximity of Liquid Ocelot on at least two occasions in Guns of the Patriots, the new strain of FOXDIE within Snake did not immediately affect him. It isn't until the Liquid persona vanishes and Ocelot's original personality resurfaces that the FOXDIE kills him. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker is the first Metal Gear Solid title not to feature Ocelot. He is indirectly mentioned in one of EVA's tapes to Big Boss, as the reason behind the assassination of The Sorrow (Ocelot's father) by The Boss (Ocelot's mother) in 1962. He is also indirectly mentioned in Strangelove's tape to Big Boss, regarding The Boss's confession to Strangelove of when she discovered that was pregnant with her child in the middle of a mission. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, during Solid Snake's in-game Codec conversation with Mei Ling regarding Pikachu, Ocelot is briefly mentioned as Snake recounts the famous torture sequence in Metal Gear Solid, implying that the lethality of Pikachu's electric-based attacks falls in comparison to the interrogation he endured at the hands of Ocelot. Gameplay ''Metal Gear Solid''/''The Twin Snakes'' Depending on the player's actions during the game, Ocelot will have different dialogue in certain scenes: *During the fight against Ocelot, should Snake accidentally kill Kenneth Baker, Ocelot will call Snake an "idiot" during the Game Over sequence. *If the player fights Ocelot too many times and manages to defeat Snake, Ocelot will remark that Snake will never live up to the Boss's name (referring to Liquid Snake) post-battle. Likewise, Ocelot will also give a different response when his hand is cut off by Gray Fox. *Prior to the torture sequence, if the player hasn't saved since starting the game, Ocelot will remark to Snake, "You don't want to go down that long road again, do you?" *If Snake is killed during the torture session, Liquid Snake will berate Ocelot for "doing it again" during the Game Over sequence, with Ocelot apologizing. This is in reference to the supposedly botched torture session with the DARPA Chief. *If Snake submits to the torture, Ocelot will remark that Snake is apparently "only human" after all, and that he intends to make well of his promise of torturing Meryl if Snake submitted to the torture. He also calls Snake out on his submitting to the torture and placing Meryl in danger. *If the player refuses to submit to the torture session in the original PlayStation version, Ocelot reveals that Solid Snake is actually the inferior clone, and that the U.S. President is the third clone known as Solidus, during the post-credits telephone conversation. He also refers to keeping "the woman" under surveillance. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *Shooting the markhor during Naked Snake's battle with Ocelot, at Bolshaya Past Crevice, will cause Ocelot to yell, "Son of a bitch!" *If Snake had any food in his backpack when he was captured by Volgin, EVA will reveal to him that Ocelot stole all of the food and ate it, during an optional radio conversation, after retrieving his gear.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). EVA informs Naked Snake of his food's disappearance during an optional radio conversation. *A hidden R1 moment in Metal Gear Solid 3 shows Ocelot secretly in attendance during the ceremony where President Johnson awarded Naked Snake with the title of "Big Boss," along with the Distinguished Service Cross. *If Snake kills Ocelot after he is knocked unconscious in the Virtuous Mission, or during the fight with Colonel Volgin in the Shagohod hangar, Game Over will occur. Colonel Campbell from the previous games will then berate Snake for causing a Time Paradox: "Snake, what have you done?! You created a Time Paradox!" Also, if the player wounds Ocelot, he'll be wearing a bandage on the wounded area for the rest of the game. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' recruitment In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, the player is given the option to recruit Ocelot. Ocelot is not recruited in the normal manner, but is unlocked after completing the game, in the next playthrough. This section details how the recruitment takes place. *After recruiting Sokolov, the player will be informed of a Spy Report from the Silo Entrance that was never actually received. Head to the Silo Entrance and interrogate the Soviet Officer located on top of the bridge area. The Officer will mention "a man with twirling revolvers" who was seen in the Town. *A Spy Report from the Town will then be received, regarding a Government Official who prowls around at night time. Head to the Town at nightfall and locate the Government Official in one of the upper buildings. Interrogate him about the "revolver-twirling man," and he will mention that he went to the Airport to visit a friend. *Travel to the Airport and interrogate the FOX soldier at the control deck in order to learn the man's radio frequency: 141.23. *Recruit EVA (for more information on how to do so, see here). *Next, travel to the Ravine and infiltrate its communication building. To do so, find the Key located on the second level of a nearby cave. Enter the building and contact the man's frequency (141.23), who is then revealed to be Ocelot. After the following conversation, proceed to complete the game and Ocelot will be automatically be recruited in the next playthrough. Gallery File:Revolver Ocelot MGS2.jpg|Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. File:Ocelot,_2.jpg|Major Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MPO Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Game Boss Category:Mercenary Category:Patriots